


Ghost Wolves

by castaliareed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Jon Snow, Dark erotica, F/M, Ghost-Sansa-Jon is my OT3, House Stark, Skinchanging, Very very dark, Winterfell, if this isn't your thing you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa and Jon have retaken Winterfell for House Stark. It is their first night back in the castle and Jon does not want Sansa to be alone, unprotected.





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a Twitter discussion about a JonSa theory about some things that could happen in TWoW. This story isn't meant to be an exact prediction but inspired by things a group of us discussed. This is very dark and not going to be everyone's cup of tea. Please check the tags!  
> This will be a short two-chapter piece. ENJOY!

**Sansa**

Sansa sat on a chair by the window in the Lord's Chamber brushing her long auburn waves. The white fox fur cloak was on a hook near the door. The room looked different she thought. It wasn't the same room her mother had used while she had been alive and at Winterfell. There was little in it but the bed with wools and furs on it. A dressing table with a stool, a trunk of her meager belongings in the corner. Really, it was filled with a few dresses left at the Wall by the dead Queen Selyse. Dresses she had altered to fit her while they were at Castle Black. 

Sansa thought she might like two high backed chairs by the hearth and a rug or fur on the floor. Then she could sit by the fire and add embroidery to the dresses in winter evenings like this one. Candles on the table and the mantle piece of the hearth created shadows on the stone walls. Sansa pictured the cozy room she would create.

There was a knock at the door, Sansa rose smoothing her nightshift and pulling the wool robe with a furlining tightly around her waist. Jon's voice called out to her, low and raspy. She opened the door to find her half-brother standing before her, looking at the floor. His large white direwolf with red eyes, Ghost, was behind him.

"I came to see if you needed anything," he said running a hand over his wavy brown hair that was tied away from his face. 

"I'm fine," she said stepping aside to allow both them to enter. "Thank you for giving me this room."

"You're the Lady of Winterfell," he reminded her for the second time that day. They won the battle for Winterfell yesterday. Fed Ramsey Bolton, the man who had taken their home and committed atrocities, to his own dogs that morning. Tomorrow they would summon the Lords of the North to Winterfell to pledge fealty to House Stark.

Jon's grey eyes scanned the room. "You aren't cold?" he asked. The room was heated by water from the hot springs under the castle bubbling up through the walls.

"It's warm in here," she said admiring his loose grey tunic and black leather breeches.

"It'll get cold at night," Jon knelt at the hearth to start building her a fire.

"I can do it," she said kneeling beside him brushing against his muscular arms. He smiled at her. When she leaned forward her robe fell open just enough to reveal the curve of her breasts through the thin shift. Jon quickly looked away, breaking kindling louder than before. Sansa felt her neck blush, she pulled the top of the robe together holding it was one hand.

They got the fire going in no time. The room became warmer than before. Together, they sat on the hard floor in front of the hearth.

"Our first night home," Sansa said. Jon nodded. Yesterday they had stayed in the camp while the castle was cleaned and prepared for them. The remnants of battle could be washed from the walls but not the memories. If she had any tears left, Sansa would cry for her father, her mother, her brother Robb, Rickon all gone from this world. Never to return home. _Ghosts, and their wolves, too._ She would cry for Arya and Bran out there in the world, in the cold. If she had any tears. Her hand found Jon's.

"You need chairs in here," he said. The corners of her mouth rose as she nodded in agreement. Jon let go of her hand to stand, "Well, I should let you rest." He looked down at her. Sansa stood her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. They were of the same height.   
"There are lots of men in the castle. Some who've only just pledged to us. The Knights of the Vale... With Brienne still away...I've put two of my men at the end of the hall."

Sansa thought about her Lady Knight and sworn sword. She missed the tall blond woman, it would be nice to have some female company. Sansa hoped she would return, soon. The Knights of the Vale had come with Lord Baelish, saving them during the battle. Sansa thought Jon was right not to trust them, not yet at least.

"I'm home now. We're safe." She said grabbing Jon's arm,  _that is what he would want to hear_. He looked down at her hand before raising his head.

"I'm leaving Ghost here tonight," he said.

"Then who will stay with you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said. Sansa tilted her head. Jon smirked, "I have a sword."

Gesturing toward Ghost who had made himself very comfortable curled in the corner snoring away, "He looks very intimidating," she said.

"Aye, he took down more than a dozen men yesterday," Jon claimed.

"He did? Did he...? Hm...and now he's too tired to defend my honor," Sansa shook her head.

Jon's face was dark hidden in the shadows of the room. "I promise you. He'll always protect your honor. He won't let anyone touch you," Jon said in almost a whisper. Her stomach fluttered the tiniest bit when Jon said this. He turned to reach for the door.

"Jon," Sansa said. Jon turned back and she stepped toward him placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said remembering her courtesies. Jon gave her a small bow and left.

Sansa stood before the giant wolf, her robe had fallen open. Ghost continued to snore,  _The only times he makes a sound is in his sleep. At least Jon had him bathed after the battle._

Taking the robe off, Sansa hung it on the hook next to the white fox fur cloak. Jon had teased her when he first saw her in the cloak. It had been with the few things Lord Baelish had brought from the Vale for her. She refused most of those things. All except this cloak. Jon said she looked like Ghost in it. She corrected him saying it was fox fur, not wolf fur. Jon shrugged and chuckled.

Sansa blew out the candles in the room. The only light coming from the fire in the hearth. She climbed underneath the furs in the bed. Ghost seemed to sense that she was going to lay down. He woke up and jumped up on the bed curling into a ball next to her. Sansa ruffled his ears and wrapped her arms around the giant wolf nuzzling her face into his fur.

"Do you remember Lady," she asked him. The wolf shifted when Sansa mentioned her dead direwolf. Killed on the orders of Cersei Lannister for a crime another committed. "She was such a good girl. I bet you miss her and Grey Wind, and Summer and Shaggydog and Nymeria." Listing the wolves that had belonged to her brothers and sister.  _Maybe Summer and Nymeria are still out there._

The room was warm, the fire was still blazing in the hearth. With Ghost next to her in the bed, Sansa was starting to feel flushed. She threw off the furs that made the wolf push into her more. She sighed and sat up, restless and hot. The wolf opened one of his red eyes moved his head to watch her.  _Well if you are going to insist on staying on the bed._  She pulled her shift over her head. Climbing out of bed, Sansa folded the shift and put it in the trunk. Naked she walked back to the bed. The wolf watched her. She pulled the silken wool sheet over her body leaving the furs to the side. Ghost moved to make himself more comfortable. Laying on his side to face her. Sansa's eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep her body pressed against Ghost's.

A light grey wolf ran through the snow in the Godswood. Every so often she would stop, waiting. When she heard the sound of paws treading through the snow get closer, she would turn and run off again. Once she stopped and started running toward the sound of the paws getting closer and closer then turning away at the last minute. She was not fast enough. Another wolf, a white one, appeared out of the snow pouncing on her. They tumbled and rolled on the ground bearing their teeth. She was not afraid. The wolf longed for the other one. Longed to lose the game they were playing.

Then there was red pooling around her neck, and the light grey wolf turned to a girl with long red waves. For a moment, the white wolf looked sad knowing what he had lost. The girl wrapped her hands around the wolf, knowing what they had both lost. The beast licked her ears and nipped at her neck. The girl giggled tugging at his fur. She stared into his red eyes until they started to become dark, a dark grey. His fur thinned and his skin became smooth. The girl was looking at a long solemn face. The handsome face of a man who bit her neck and kissed her lips. When he lowered his face to kiss her maidenhood, the girl stopped giggling. She moaned and cried out until her body convulsed and a cool liquid poured out of her. The man faded away and the white wolf returned curled next to her in the bed. She pressed her back into the beast warm and content.

A chill in the air woke Sansa with a start. It was still dark and the fire in the hearth had died down. Next, to her, the bed was empty. She quickly got up to find her nightshift and her robe. Putting them back on, she got back into bed. There was a damp spot on the bedsheets. She touched it with a gasp realizing it had come from her. The memories came rushing back. Pulling the furs on top of her, Sansa's breath was heavy. _It had been a dream that's all. Mayhaps she had even dreamed Jon leaving Ghost in her room. Just a dream._

Sansa stayed in bed as long as she could. Sleep would not find her. When the grey light of winter's dawn began to seep through the windows and with it the sounds of men in the yard, Sansa got out of bed. She chose a velvet blue-green dress with a direwolf embroidered on it. She left her hair down hanging loose in copper waves.

Leaving her chambers, she went to have breakfast in the Great Hall. The guards in the hallway greeted her. Sansa gave them a kind smile.

"My Lady, we hope the beast did not wake ya?" one guard named Toller said. Sansa blinked her eyes, confused.   
"Aye, he was scratching at the door something fierce not more than an hour ago." the other guard called Freddye said. "We let him out my lady, so he wouldn't wake ya."

"I didn't notice. Thank you," she said wringing her hands. Sansa hurried away from the guards. Ghost had been in her room. Her breath grew short,  _It was only a dream. Just a silly dream. That doesn't mean anything._

Lost in her thoughts, Sansa almost ran into Jon when she entered the Great Hall. She jumped when he grabbed her arms to avoid knocking her over.

"Oh," she said. He studied her for a moment.

"San..my lady," he said realizing others were around in the hall. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes...of course. Why wouldn't I be," she said blinking. Jon's eyes narrowed before he let her go past him giving her a nod.

"My lady," he called after her. Sansa stopped inhaling before she turned. _Arm yourself with your courtesies._

'Yes," she said in her sweetest voice there eyes meeting.

"I trust you slept well," he said. Sansa stared at him a terror creeping up from her belly. The words stuck in her throat.  
 


	2. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has been proclaimed King in the North. He needs Sansa's help to draft the proclamation to be sent throughout the land. Except she has been avoiding him as best she could since the night Ghost stayed with her in her rooms.

**Jon**

Alone in the solar, Jon stared at the blank parchment before him tapping his fingers on the table. The Lords and Ladies of the North had declared him King, the day before. The realm would need to hear of it. He meant to have Sansa help him. 

That morning he paced the battlements searching for his direwolf. Ghost had been hunting in the Wolfswood since the meeting with the Lords. Jon had let the anxious beast outside of the castle gates to hunt. It was his reward for watching over Sansa the night before and then sitting at their feet when the Northern Lords held their swords in the air and shouted King in the North. The animal had not returned. Jon scanned the barren snow covered landscape on the other side of the castle walls. The leafless trees of the Wolfswood in the distance. He would call him later, there were other matters to attend too.  

Jon was looking for Sansa. Arching to find her sweet scent. Hoping to come upon her as he walked along the castle walls. Since breaking her fast the previous morning she had stayed hidden in her room.  _Away from him._   Aside from attending the audience with the Lords and Ladies, she appeared for that because she had no other choice. There had been a small banquet to celebrate after the audience. Sansa stayed only as long as she had too before hurrying back to her rooms. The Lords would think she was unhappy. Unhappy that Jon had been declared king. She was Robb, the last King in the North's, true-born sister.  _This land is hers,_  Jon thought to himself. He was just a bastard born on the wrong side of the sheets. Here he was King and Sansa was hiding in her rooms.  _That will not do. Not after you called to my wolf the other night._

Jon spoke with his guards on the battlements.  He told one guard to find Sansa and tell her he would need to see her that afternoon. Sansa was good at her letters and she would know what to say in the proclamation. And he wanted to see her alone as a man, not a wolf.  The dim memory of her pale arms, the curve of her breasts in the firelight, came rushing back to him. 

In the grey afternoon light, Jon sat in his solar, the room that had belonged to their father, lost in thought. His heavy cloak with the wolfskin collar hung over the back of the chair. He wore all black, black leather breeches, black leather jerkin over a dark grey tunic. His wavy hair pulled back from his face, the way Sansa liked. Everything was the way Sansa liked, he made sure of that. Jon had even scrubbed himself raw to get the remnants of the battle three-days past off him. Scrubbed until his biceps turned pink and he smelled as good as he could. She had even told him how well he looked. He cleaned the wolf, too. Sansa smiled and ruffled his fur. 

There was a tap at the door, Jon called for the person to enter. Sansa's auburn head peered around the door. Jon motioned for her to come in and sit across from him at the table. He asked after her day. Sansa answered in her sweet proper voice that she was had been well. She told him he looked well and asked after his day.  _Always the proper Lady_. Telling her he wanted her help with the proclamation, she nodded. Jon placed parchments and ink before her. 

"I didn't want this," he said picking up a quill.

"We don't always get what we want," Sansa replied. Jon thought there was a tinge of sadness in her voice. "You'll make a good king," she added reaching for a piece of parchment.

Jon laughed, Sansa had a generous nature. Or perhaps she thought that was the correct thing to say. 

"Half the men think you're a god," she said the quill in her hand she dipped it in ink and began writing.

"And the other half...?" he said. Finishing the thought before she could answer, "The other half think I'm a monster."

The quill in Sansa's hand paused, she did not look up from the parchment.  _Too polite to say it, but you think it, my lady._  Jon watched her, her long soft fingers holding the quill. Those fingers that had gripped Ghost's fur. Eyes downcast, afraid to look up at him.  _Why have you stayed away from me, my lady?_   he thought. 

"What do you think?" he said. She did not move.  _Did my wolf scare you? You didn't seem scared. You seemed...hungry...hungry like me._

"I...I...I think you're Jon," she said. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up. Jon returned his attention to the paper before him.  

"The Vale knights say you cast a spell to kill Joffrey and turned into a wolf with wings when you fled the city. Flew straight to the Eyrie...they say," Jon said not looking up at her. 

"That's a good story," she said the quill in her hand. They wrote in silence, Sansa handing him her thoughts and Jon making small changes then handing the document back to her. 

Jon found himself admiring her long auburn waves. They hung loose with just two braids pulling her hair away from her face. She wore a purple-grey wool dress with black leather straps crisscrossing the front. He thought of her in the white fox fur cloak and how she looked like Ghost.  _It was wrong, she is a grey wolf,_ not _a white one._ The cloak with the grey fur collar is better. A lady in wolf's clothing. 

Sansa looked up from her writing catching Jon staring at her. Rubbing his short beard deep in thought. He should look away but he didn't. She gulped and bit her bottom lip, pink full lips. She handed him the parchment. 

"Ghost was away last night, hunting," he said. "You weren't bothered?"

"Ahh...no..no..I was fine," she said. 

"I set extra guards last night," he added pushing himself up from the chair to pace the room.  "There are too many men we don't know here." He walked to the other side of the table to stand next to her chair. 

Sansa wrung her hands and smoothed her skirts. Jon read the last proclamation declaring him King in the North over her shoulder. What she had written, it was good. At the bottom, it was signed Sansa of House Stark. Placing his firm strong scarred hand on her shoulder, he said, "You don't have to put your name on it."

"Yes, I do," she said turning her head ever so slightly to look up at him. "They must see that we're united." 

Jon thought for a moment, "Put Lady of Winterfell." Sansa opened her mouth to say something, but when their eyes met, she nodded. He would drown in those deep blue eyes. He had her copy three or four more versions of the document to send to the great houses of Westeros. The afternoon light faded into the evening by the time they finished. Sansa rose to leave. Jon asked if she would eat with him. She did not refuse him, Jon did not think she seemed pleased to eat with him. He called for food and wine to be brought for them, anyway.  _My lady, you will not hide from me._

They cleared the parchments to make room for the platters. The conversation turned to winter. There was something hesitant in Sansa. Jon spoke of the army of the dead, the Others and wights. The Wall would protect them she said. Yes, Jon said, for now, it would protect them. Sansa relaxed after she had a glass of wine. Jon preferred ale but drank the wine brought by Lord Manderly to make Sansa happy. 

The meal finished, the firelight from the hearth, lit her flushed cheeks. Jon leaned back in his chair stretching his arms and placing his hands behind his head. Sansa was relating a story about the wildling children from the camp. She thought perhaps they should learn their letters. Jon suggested that they bring some of the children to Winterfell, they could learn to fight as well. The North would need every hand it could get in the wars to come, he sighed. Sansa seemed happy. They would be safe behind the walls of Winterfell. 

When Sansa declared that she was ready to retire to her rooms, Jon walked with her along the dark hallways her arm linked through his. At her door, she pressed her lips against Jon's rough cheek. Thanking him for the dinner. Jon thought it was he who should be thanking her. 

On his way back to his own rooms, one of Jon's men found him to report that Ghost had returned. Jon had the beast brought to his room. His mouth covered with dried blood from hunting. He had a tub of warm water brought to his rooms and Jon cleaned the wolf as best he could. They sat together by the fire, Jon worried that Sansa was alone in her rooms. Soon the animal became restless and began scratching at the door. Jon rose from his seat to let Ghost out of the room. He went to lay in his bed, letting Ghost roam the castle. 

Following the scent, her scent, it was like the others, his packmates, but different. Her scent was fainter, he had not smelled it for so very long until she arrived at the cold castle. The one next to the giant Wall. She was there even if her form was different. A wolf in the body of a human.

Walking past the guards and down the hall, the scent of her grew stronger. It had been stronger since they had returned to the warm castle. He remembered this place from so long ago. When they had all been together. The others were lost. It was just the two of them here. She was in the body of what they called a woman. 

The white wolf paced outside her door. She was on the other side. There were men with steel at the end of the hall watching him. He rubbed against the door each time he passed it. His silent whines calling out to her. Pushing his nose against the handle, he scratched the wood until he heard movement on the other side.

The door cracked, the wolfwoman seeing him, speaking words of surprise. Her hair falling over her shoulders, a dark robe hanging open to see a white shift underneath. He nudged her hip with his nose, she moved away from the door. The beast entered the warm room, jumping onto the bed. Curling into a ball on top of the furs, he closed his eyes to rest. She did not come to lay next to him right away. He did not understand. The wolfwoman had always been eager to pet him before. She had even taken off the cloth that covered her hairless body then wrapped her arms around him. She laughed and giggled when he nipped her neck and licked her ears..and..and...the memories faded away.  

The white wolf opened his eyes, to see her still standing at the foot of the bed. Her face pale with terror. He did not understand. She was scared of him. The thought made him sad. Had men been so cruel to her that she was terrified of even her packmate. Uncurling himself, he moved closer to her, licking the hand hanging at her side. She did not move it away. After a few moments, she removed her robe and laid on the bed pulling the furs around her. 

Looking at the wolf, she scratched him behind the ears, "Are you there," she asked. The white wolf curled into a tighter ball again. Sansa turned away from him, letting him press against her back. Perhaps, she was tired. Soon they both fell into a deep slumber. 

Jon woke before the grey dawn rose when he heard the scratching at his door. Letting Ghost back into his room. He felt rested. In truth, he had not slept, not as a man. He had not slept as a man since he had been betrayed by the brothers of the Night's Watch. Sleep only found him, when he slipped into Ghost's skin joining the wolf. The wolf did not always decide to sleep. Two nights before the other wolf had called out to him, the one inside Sansa. She called out to her packmate so strongly, Jon thought...yes she must've willed it so. But last night, when Ghost saw Sansa's face white with fear, he was not so certain. Guilt washed over him. Sansa did not understand the power that was inside her. She did not understand that her wolf had called to him. No wonder she hid from him. _I'm depraved, a monster._  Jon wanted to cry but the beast would not let him. It took all his strength to force the wolf to sleep gently next to her inhaling her scent, trying not to fall in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little companion meta I wrote discussing the theory I play with in this fic.  
> https://castaliareed.tumblr.com/post/173752925435/could-jon-sansa-commit-the-ultimate-taboo


End file.
